Two of the Same
by Arian Rose Light
Summary: This is an AU of Painfully Kind, so I suggest reading that first. Here, the roles are reversed, with Axl helping Arain while she also helps him equally. I like this version better, since its more canon-related than my last. This is dedicated to Marina Osameru for following me all the way and drawing my friends and dreams. Thank you. Arain
1. Two of the Same

**Ahaha! I flipped the roles this time. I think I played this out rather nicely.**

**This is dedicated to _Marina Osameru_ for reading and following all my stories! She's done amazing fan art for Arain and Jenaveve on DeviantART, so please check it out! Jenaveve's is titled _Jenaveve from Painfully Kind_, while the other two about Arain from Repeat in Greatness are called _Arain from Repeat in Greatness _and _Arain... Ready for Battle! _That last one was inspired by her fight scene with Vile in Repeat in Greatness. Thank you _Marina Osameru_! Thank you so so much!**

* * *

Arain was tired as she stumbled down the street, using the walls as her support. Her whole squad: wiped out. No one was left besides herself. The Maverick-a rogue bounty hunter who had probably been after X or Zero-had torn through them like scrap. That's all that was left now: scrap. Arain hiccuped again as the teasr threaten to spill again, but she held them back. She was better than that. Arain had sent a distress signal the moment she was forced to flee and only a few minutes later did she realize that the Maverick was _still chasing her_. In present time, she leaned against the nearest alley wall as her head dropped, her vision blurring from the blood loss.

She hissed and reeled away as blood dribbled down her forehead. She grasped where the blood was flowing from and bit back a yelp. She had no time to be fooling around (_Yet I know I'm not fooling around_); the Maverick was still after her. She tried finding strength in her legs to move, only to collapse onto the ground as a garbage can exploded. She covered her head and pushed herself into the safety of darkness. As safe as it could be anyways.

"I know you're hiding," the Maverick stated. His face-shielded by a full-face and head helmet-glided over to where she was hidden. She flinched as his gaze landed directly on her. _What happened to this mission being_** easy**_?_ she wondered with a slight scowl. _X probably just wanted a decent excuse to get rid of me, so he sent the useless rookies and myself here to have 'noble endings'. _She deadpanned. _I'm probably not too far from the truth..._

She cursed fluently as her boot hit a trash can. She'd slowly been trying to reel herself in, but now saw the fatal flaw in her plan: metal-on-metal sounds were _**by far**_ some of the _**loudest** _noises to exist in the 22nd century. She'd basically had just put an "_**OVER HERE!**_" sign flashing neon lights with loud fireworks being displayed with a hundred tambourines playing over her head. In fact, that would have been more subtle than the noise metal-on-metal made.

"Found you, hunter scum!" the Maverick roared as he fired at her trash can hiding place. With no energy to move, much less dodge, Arain had to accept the fact this was to be her end. She never had a chance at beating this Maverick-not for a hundred years-so why had X _really _sent her out on this mission? _Especially _after all she'd done to stay in the Maverick Hunters! She'd even given up her _**name**_ for their cause and to keep fighting!

"Any last words?" the Maverick sneered. Arain looked him straight in the eyes and smirked a weak, victorious smirk.

"Karma's a bitch."

The unknown Maverick roared as he fired at her. Everything was supposed to go slow. She was supposed to see a white light. She was supposed to _die_. Instead, the last thing she remembered was a black silhouette of a reploid jumping in with guns and firing. Arain lost what little energy she had as the world tumbled into shadows.

* * *

_"Arain, I want you to lead a squad of rookies onto their first real-world mission," X stated as he shuffled through some papers. "Normally I'd go, but both Bolt and Delta are getting repairs, so I have to train the cadets. I'm trusting these rookies' lives in your hands." Arain shifted uncomfortably as she nodded._

_"Of course, sir."_

_She glanced up at him. "Sir, if I may?" she asked tenderly. It was quite clear X was in a bad mood and just wanted to be left alone (Zero had probably tried convincing him to rejoin the battle and the stress was finally starting to get to him), but Arain had to know what skills and weaknesses each of the rookies she had. It was an important fundamental in leading a squad and she didn't want to risk the rookies._

_"What, Arain?" X asked with clear irritation. She puffed her cheeks out. _Just because he doesn't like me he always has to have a short fuse, huh? _she thought in equal irritation. "What are the stats and abilities of the rookies I'm going to be handling?" she asked._

_"That doesn't matter; it's an easy mission. Now go-Alia's waiting with the rookies."_

_Arain saluted once before trudging from the office with a scoff. "It's like he's expecting us to be killed with all the info he gave me," she muttered. _

* * *

Arain awoke groggily as her head pounded. She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead. _My head's pounding... _she thought, forcing the thoughts to piece together. _So does that mean I'm... alive? _"Finally woke up, huh?" a voice drawled. Arain turned to a darken corner of the room she was in. A reploid sat in the back, one eye staring back at her. The reploid stared with such intensity, she forgot how to speak and merely nodded. Power just oozed from this reploid, unlike X who just had a title.

"D-did you save me?" she stuttered as she regained her voice. She gulped quietly as the reploid chuckled. "No, I'm afraid not. That was one of my subordinates, named Axl. He'd heard the sound of gunfire and ran off to find you half-dead and a Maverick about to kill you. You were a wreck, if you want to know," the reploid informed. I blushed as I glanced away. "T-thank you anyways..." she murmured. He smirked, his smirk illuminated by the dim outside light.

"Say that to Axl. I'll go call him in."

The reploid stood up and made his way to the door. "Wait!" Arain cried, reaching in arm out. He stopped and turned. She retracted her arm in sudden realization of what she just did.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, embarrassment just starting to fade. "I just... Arain," she forced out. The reploid continued to gaze. "My name. It's Arain." The reploid gave her a small smile.

"You hunters don't give your names too often. I'm lucky, am I?"

She shook her head. "It's my thanks. I figured you should know who you saved and treated."

"My name's Red. Leader of Red Alert, here. I think it's safe to give you my name, since you were kind enough to offer your's."

She nodded and smiled as he left, closing the door behind himself. Arain hefted out a heavy sigh, hanging her head. _Red Alert... _she thought. _That sounds vaguely familiar. _Arain lifted her head, squinting around to identify items in the room. The room was so dark... it was hard to see... "Who's that in there, Red?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"A civilian."

"Why bring her here?"

"Because we don't hurt the innocent."

"Nor do we treat them."

"I never said that."

The sound of one set of feet walking off and another set coming in echoed around. Arain rose her eyebrows (she couldn't seem to be able to do one like Zero or X) as she stood up. She caught herself from stumbling at the last moment and stopped her breathing for a moment. She could practically _feel _the bloodlust and hate emitting from the two outside her door. As quiet as she could (which wasn't quiet enough since the metal-on-floor-metal noise was still there) she tip-toed (tripped several times over while hitting many shadowed objects) over and stood by the door, pressing her ear against the metal.

"Oh look," one of them spat finally after minutes of antagonizing silence, "it's Red's little prodigy." Nothing before a, "Shut up, Gungaroo. Go do what you do best and vanish." Arain heard a cruel laugh and shivered. _Creepy, _she thought. "Good one," the cruel voice sneered. "I almost thought you were gonna' say something _original_."

"Right back at you. Your head seems smaller: Loose any brain circuitry while on your last mission? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't _have _any brain circuits!"

Arain heard a snarl as the first voice said, "You better watch it, kid. My patience is running out _real _fast." The other voice chuckled. "What patience? As far as I could tell when I first arrived, you were an impatient pet!" he retorted.

"_AXL_!"

The sound of metal on metal erupted as the door open, causing Arain to yelp in surprise as she flew backwards, and a body came tumbling in on her. The door opened and shut again as Arain landed hard on the ground, breathless. She glared weakly at the person atop her. "Oh... heh, sorry!" the male on top of her apologized. Arain shook her head. "I-it's okay," she stuttered. "I thought you and that other guy were going to fight, so I snuck over to try to find out what was going on and then the door opened and I'm going to stop now..." She felt her cheeks heat up as the boy above her laughed. "Well, it's good to see you're doing alright. You were pretty roughed up when Red and I found you," he stated. He pushed himself off her and grinned in the dim light. "My name is Axl!" he introduced. He offered his a hand. "What's your's?"

She accepted his hand and sat up, sitting on top of both her legs. She smiled softly. "It's against Maverick Hunter protocol to give your name," she stated, a teasing tone in her voice. Axl frowned immediately. "Awww, come on!" he whined. "I _did _save your life!" She giggled. "And since you are correct and _did-_in fact-save my life, I will tell you my name is Arain," she continued, giving him a smile. "Nice to meet you, Axl." He grinned in victory.

"Arain," he repeated. "I like it!" Arain smiled and stood finally, making her way to the bed. Luckily this time she avoided any unneeded collisions, causing her to sigh in relief and victory. "Sighing in relief that you didn't hit any objects?" Axl piped. Arain stopped short as her face flushed. "W-what?" she stuttered. Axl looked around at anything but Arain innocently (too innocently in her opinion) as she leaned away, her instincts screaming at her that something was up. "You heard me, Arain. I'm just wondering is all. Is it possible that your, I don't know"- Axl grinned mischievously as he looked her in the eyes. "-clumsy?" Arain's face turned scarlet.

"I-w-I mean... How much did you hear?"

"Every trip and fall and stumble."

Arain hung her head. "_Ohhh. _It's not my fault," she stated uselessly, "because Douglas even told me that I was missing a key component to keep myself balanced. It was some center gravitator or something-or-other. I don't know my eyes kind of glazed over at that part, so I don't remember much." Axl barked out laughing at this. "But I'm always being teased about it by the rookies and my comrades. No one wants to go on missions with me because there's a rumor that I'm cursed with bad luck and my clumsiness gets everyone around me killed, like they did in the fourth war. The rookies always whisper about how I probably started the war and that it was my fault so many were killed. Double felt my pain of being clumsy, but he was evil and killed those around him before trying to kill the Commander and everyone thinks _I'm _going to go Maverick like Double, despite the fact he was Maverick from the start and-and-and-and-" Axl just stared at her as her rambling became a bunch of mumbled nonsense.

"The fourth war?"

Arain froze for a brief second, having completely forgotten that Axl was even there as she ranted. She relaxed slightly as she positioned herself to face the teen-base reploid. "You don't know about the fourth war?" she asked, shocked. He shook his head like a clueless puppy. The fourth war was probably one of the most famous of them all (so far) just under Eurasia. Everyone knew about it, it was almost mandatory that they knew.

Well, not everyone apparently.

Arain took a deep breath. "The fourth war," she started shakily, "was the war with Repliforce, which was the reploid military, per say. Repliforce handled wars, while the Maverick Hunters (at the time) handled more less important and local issues. But when Repliforce announced they would separate themselves from the humans, that was taken as a sign of war. I... I lost a lot in that war. My friends, the people who I considered family, were killed. The General was killed. Colonel was killed. And Iris..." Arain took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "I couldn't protect her from herself..." Axl just watched her silently as she hung her head and cried at the memories. "You know," Axl said, "I came across an old article while on a mission that I took with me. I actually still have it. It was an announcement about a young girl being promoted to second-in-command in Repliforce." Arain's breathing hitched.

"What was her name?" Arain asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Her name... was Jenaveve."

Arain gave a small, hysterical laugh as the tears rushed down her cheeks. "You won't believe how long it's been since I've heard that name," she stated. "I'd almost forgotten it. Colonel gave me that name when I first joined. He place his hand on my head (practically covering it completely) and told me I did looked like a Jenaveve. I asked what was that and he said it was something his sister, my charge, came up with when she saw my face in my admission sheet. He asked if I minded being called that. I told him I loved it and that I'd honor the name. He laughed, messing up my hair with his giant hand, telling me that I was a good kid and that I'd go far in life." She looked Axl in the eyes. "I never knew I could miss someone so much."

Axl looked her in the eye. She did look a lot like the girl in the photo. Same red hair. Same one blue eye. Same devotion that the article claimed she had. Only difference was one eye was covered by a swab of hair. "Hey... Arain," he muttered, uncharacteristically quiet. She blinked. Axl's hand moved slowly as it took the loose strand of hair and pushed it out of the way. Only hazel eye. Just like the article picture. "You have very pretty eyes," he finished with a grin. Arain grinned too, the smile on her face of pure euphoria as tears began pouring down her cheeks. "You are the nicest, most craziest reploid I have ever met, Axl," Arain stated with a laugh.

Axl rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I try," he stated with slight blush. The two just grinned goofily, both of their cheeks red. Arain turned away first and sighed. "I-I should probably go now. _Someone_ at Hunter HQ has to be worried about me. Whoever they are, I don't want them to worry. Besides, Commander X would be expected me to report in," she whispered quietly. She hope he didn't hear her mutter under her breath, "Dead or alive." The grin disappeared from Axl's face.

"So are you-"

When they looked each other in the eyes he saw her answered. He smiled, a bit forcefully, and nodded. "I guess you should go. I'll give you the safest way out without any of the other members finding you out," he stated. Arain smiled as well, her eyes heavy. She blocked her hazel eye with her hair and nodded. She stood, transforming out of her armor. "This way if I trip and almost kill myself I'll be less likely to be heard," she stated. Axl nodded, the smile on his face relaxing at the comment, and signaled her towards the door. "Come on, this way," he stated, checking the hallways.

Several close calls, hallways, and cramped spaces later, Arain had breathed fresh air again. Axl stood just at the edge of Red Alert, his green eyes somber and sad. Arain stared outwards, towards Hunter HQ. It was then, at the moment she was about to leave a friend, did she ask herself, _Do I even want to leave?_ She sighed and looked down, knowing the answer. She turned to Axl, who had his head down and wasn't looking at her. _It took thirty minutes, _she thought to herself fondly. _It took thirty minutes to make friends the one person who I'll always trust. It took thirty minutes to find the person who will probably change the world. _Arain grinned at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Bye Axl..."

"No."

She blinked as her grin faded. "No," Axl repeated. "We'll see each other again! I know it!" he said confidently. Arain nodded, laughing. "You right, Axl," she stated. She grinned again and turned. "Then I guess 'see you later' will do?" she asked. Axl nodded as he held a thumb out. "See you later," he agreed.

Arain ran into the night.

* * *

Arain couldn't believe her eyes.

Three weeks after leaving Red Alert and here he was. Arain wanted to laugh, smile, grin, and float all at the same time, but the look in his eyes was heavy. She-despite what X and Zero had told her not to do-walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Axl, long time no see, eh?" she said. Every head in the hall, that being X and Zero and a few rookies, turned to her. Axl blinked and focused on her, a grin of his own filling his place. "Far too long," he agreed, playing along. She held a hand out and he put his in hers.

"Good to see you, Axl."

"You too, Jenaveve Arain."

She laughed, as well as Axl. "Commander X, Commander Zero, I'm going to show Axl around Hunter HQ. I'll show him to his dorm later," she stated. She wasn't asking for permission. The two S-class hunters watched in stunned silence as Arain dragged Axl to the elevator, pointing out little things along the way. Zero blinked, then smirked. "She's a good kid," he said. X looked at his friend like he was just betrayed.

* * *

"So, did you ever find out who the person who was waiting for you was?"

Arain blinked, then glanced at Axl with a small smile. She nodded, staring off into the city below. She's stopped to show him the terrace on the sixth floor. "Uh-huh," she muttered. "Commander Zero was the one who'd came across me first. He was in the city for recon apparently and when we met up, we teleported to HQ. When we arrived, however, he screamed his head off at me. Said I wasn't allowed to do anything stupid like that again. After getting repairs, I came across a newbie named Hane. Apparently, I saved her in the fourth war and I've been her idol ever since." Axl smiled.

"Glad everything worked out."

"Don't pretend Axl," stated Arain, now at a whisper. "I can see your sad. What's wrong? What happened with Red and everyone at Red Alert and-" She broke off as she noticed a new feature on Axl's face. Tears. She turned to him in alarm. "Axl?! Axl, what's wrong?! Axl?!" She grabbed his shoulders, her eyes wide. But Axl just stood their, fists clenched tightly and shaking as tears ran down his cheeks. His teeth were gritted.

"They-they've all gone M-Maverick," he whispered softly. Arain's grip loosen considerably. Her eyes enlarged in shock.

"W-what...?"

"A-all of them. Tonion, Gungaroo, Red... every last one of them. They-they _used _me... They just wanted my DNA storage, not me. I just-I couldn't-" Axl broke off as his voice lowered to a whisper, the pain clear in his voice. "I told X I'd-I'd kill them all. Just to become a Hunter."

Arain felt herself freeze, like she'd been zapped by electricity or stunned. Her joints locked. She could still see Red's face in her head. He had the same grin as Axl. Same dare-devil look in his eye. Same voice type. Same... Arain felt her own eyes tearing up, but promised not to cry. Axl could do it for her. She turned to look Axl in the eyes, staring with confidence that was shattered in reality. Then she hugged him.

Axl stiffen, like the move was foreign. Arain could feel his tears falling onto her own cheeks and armor, but said nothing and did nothing other than hug him. After a minute, he hugged back. They stood there, just hugging each other as Axl cried. Arain didn't say anything, because she knew everything wouldn't be alright. She knew Red Alert was probably going to be crushed. She also knew that Axl's friends-his family-would probably not survive. She was going to be there for him. One way or another, she would help him push through this. "Hey Axl," she whispered. "Things are gonna' get real rough, but remember: A battle is never pointless if you have somebody to fight for."

"I don't _have_ somebody to fight for," he argued pitifully. Arain smiled, a real happy, genuine, smile that confused him.

"You are so stupid. You have me!"

He hugged her, is grip on her so tight she felt like she could barely breathe. But she didn't bother telling him to let go or loosen his arms. He needed this. Probably as much as Arain, herself, did. So they just stood there, hugging in front of a city that could have been better in another life.

* * *

X watched from a distance, watching as his own subordinates hugged the boy from Red Alert. They'd met previously, it was obvious. The connection they had was one formed by life-and-death. Yet he couldn't help but hate it. X knew the kid would have little to no chance at actually becoming a Hunter. His chances were one percent, at best. Yet, if Arain passed her upcoming A-rank test, and if she vouched for him, he could actually make it. X wasn't too sure what to think of that. He didn't even want to think of that.

He turned around, not being able to watch the scene any longer, telling himself the kid would never be a Hunter. He would never fit in. He'd be an outcast-

_Like Arain. No, like Jenaveve. _

He shook his head out and continued walking. By now though, he couldn't help but feel the same sympathy for Axl as he had with Arain Jenaveve.

After all, they are one and the same.

* * *

**This version is SOOOOOO much better then the original intended. Trust me, that one was a frikkin hectic MESS. It's actually thanks to _Marina Osameru _that it was changed. Her description on Jenaveve Arain on DeviantART is amazing. I am commanding thee to check it out, so be smited by the god of fandom. Lol, I crack myself up.**


	2. The Two are One

**Just a small extra request by ****_Marina._**** I'm actually excited to write this. I was tempted to do it the other two times with Jenaveve and Axl but instead held back. Now, however, things will be a bit ****_different_****. :)**

* * *

"Arain, just go up and tell him," Alia spoke to Arain, the two walking down the hall. Arain shook her head stubbornly, face crimson. "I can't just out-right _say it_!" she exclaimed. "We're friends-that's it! Best friends! Do you know how _awkward _it'd be if I told him and he didn't feel the same way?! We'd never be able to sit in the same room together, we'd be so awkward!"

"That's only _if _he doesn't feel the same, which I'm almost positive he does."

"That's probably one of the biggest _ifs_ in life, Alia! I can't just go up to him and just bluntly say it!"

"You can too. It's be four months, Arain, you _can't _be the only one with feelings like this!"

Arain sighed as she pushed away from Alia, heading to the elevator. "Go to some navigator stuff and leave my love life out of it!" she yelled as she entered the elevator, getting a few stares from the other hunters in the hallway. Pushing down her blush, she glared at them all, practically lighting the room on fire. "YOU CAN'T IGNORE IT, ARA-!" Alia called back as the door shut. Arain sighed, leaning against the elevator wall that looked out onto the city. She looked up and gave a heavy sigh. _Having emotions are too hard, _she thought. _We're best friends, doesn't Alia realize that? We _can't _ever be like _that_... _

* * *

"Axl, it simple," Zero started while slashing down a Maverick. "You simply go up to her and ask her on a-"

"Don't say it!" Axl cut off, as red as Zero's armor. Zero chuckled as he stabbed a Maverick.

"You really like her _that _much?"

"Of course I do! I mean, she's always there for me. She's sweet and nice and kind and beautiful-"

"Don't go crazy on me, Lover boy."

"ZERO!"

* * *

_Alia's crazy, _Arain thought as she walked t her dorm. _This is crazy. I can't... my best friend... UGHH! I can't! I can't like my best friend, it doesn't work like that! Whenever that happens something ALWAYS goes wrong! It's like, a weird for of incest or something, right? It's awkward. _Arain sighed. _You can't love your best friend. It's against the laws of the universe or something or other... _

Arain glanced up. _Yet I can't stop thinking of him, and when I explained this to Alia she called it..._

* * *

_Love, _Axl thought as he trudged to the Medical Ward. _Love. That's was Zero called it. He said when your in love you can't seem to find anything wrong in the world. Like your whole world is the one you love. That all you ever think of is..._

* * *

_That special person, _Arain thought, laying down on her bed and staring up. Her bunk mate, Hane, was training so she had the room to herself. _That nothing is black and white, but there's also pink and blue and purple and yellow and green. It's like a rainbow, apparently. But is that what I feel? Do I really feel like I'm in..._

* * *

_**Love? **_

* * *

Axl walked through the Medical Ward's door, head pounded with all the thoughts. "Ugh, this is why thinking's bad for the brain," he thought as he pushed the door open. "Just a minute!" a voice trilled as Axl took a seat on the nearest chair. He heard tiny footsteps rush across the room as a small brunette walked up to him, smiling softly. "S-sorry for the wait," the small medic reploid spoke softly. She signaled for him to follow. "Please, let me show you where you can be examined..." Axl blinked and nodded, getting up and limping to the next room.

He cursed his leg. He'd been walking fine up until now!

"My-my name is K-Kurumi," the small reploid chirped. "You-you must be Axl. I've heard about you. Jenaveve is always going on and on and on about some crazy red-head named Axl." Axl blinked, his cheeks darkening as the small girl took off his armor, her nimble fingers working quickly. Before he could reply, she had taken off his helmet, cutting him off. "So what seems to be the issue?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, just my leg and head really," Axl answered, the atmosphere a bit awkward due to their separate personalities. The small medic nodded before crouching to look at his leg. "So, um... Kurumi," Axl started, itching his hair line. "What does, um, you know, Jenaveve say about me?" The medic was quiet for a moment, and Axl thought she hadn't heard him maybe before she replied, "She says you're the nicest person she's ever had the pleasure of meeting." He blinked.

"She says, you're funny, kind, and always curious, like a puppy." _A puppy? _"And that..."

Axl yelped as some disinfectant was placed on his leg, interrupting Kurumi. Once he'd gotten over the initial pain shock he motioned for her to continue. "She said that she," Kurumi continued, "would want to..."

* * *

_"Spend the rest of my life with him." Jenaveve's face was bright red as Kurumi wrapped her shoulder with bandages. Kurumi eyed her with a surprised expression. "Really?" she asked. Jenaveve nodded, embarrassed. "I mean, Commander X probably wouldn't approve, but... I just don't care. Alia tells me this is what love is like. Like nothing n the world matters. And that's how I feel when I do even the simplest of things with Axl. Even when we just say hi in the hallways, I just can't help but grin. Is it bad that I feel this way? Will it get in my way of me being a hunter?_

_"Maybe... But even if it does I'm willing to move to the Medical Unit just so I can stay with Axl. Cause I think... I think..."_

* * *

Axl rushed out the doors of the Medical Ward and to the elevator. He clicked the button, but the elevator was on the sixtieth floor, a good forty-something floors from him. Axl turned, rushing down the hall and into the stairwell. He jumped on the railing and slid his way down to the fourth floor, where he jumped off and raced down the hall. _Her room number! Her room number! _Axl thought in a panic. _I know everything from her height to her eye colors and yet I can't remember her room number! _**(AN: Awww stalker Axl is so cute... lol)**

Finally, he spotted someone who could maybe help him. Two someones. "Zero! X!" Axl called as he raced down the hall. The two S-class hunters turned, surprised as Axl stopped and panted behind them. "What is it, Axl?" X asked. Over the last four months, X seemed to have gotten used to Axl being a hunter, even if he was only an A-ranked hunter for now. "A-Arain... I-I... I need A-Arain's room nu-number!" he panted out, looking his rolemodel in the eye. X blinked in shock as Zero grinned.

"She's just down the hall, forth room down on the right. The room is Z100," Zero answered. Axl nodded as he got up, taking off down the hall. "THANKS ZERO!" he called as he turned the corner. "What was that about?" X asked, glancing at Zero in confusion.

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

"Didn't look like 'stuff' to me."

"You're right. Looked more like he had to say something he'd been meaning to say for a long time."

* * *

Axl knocked on the door, more like pounded on it. "Coming!" a voice rang. He stopped pounding, staring at the door as it opened and Arain's face appeared. She blinked in shock. "A-Axl?" she muttered, her voice quiet. Axl tried to think of something to say, anything hat could express his words, but nothing came. Instead, he did the only rational thing he could think of and kissed her.

Arain stiffen in shock during the kiss, causing Axl to retract in panic. Did he get it wrong!? "I-I-" Arain kissed Axl this time. Their lips collided, and it was awkward since it their first kisses, but they didn't care. Arain was grinning in the kiss and all that mattered was that she and Axl were together. _He's warm, _Arain thought. _She's warm, _Axl thought. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes as Axl whispered, "K-Kurumi told me what you'd said and I-I just couldn't... I think I love you."

Arain didn't blush as much as she smiled at that moment. She gave him a smile. "I think I love you too."

And then they kissed again, just to make sure.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY. ARE. SO. CUTE! GAAAAAH! ADORABLE! WHY DIDN'T I DO THIS EARLIER!? WHY?! WHAT KIND OF CRAZY PERSON _AM I_!? Thank you _Marina _yet again for your wonderful advice and help! I don't know how to write kiss scenes so... I tried my best! Hehehe... But do you think they're cute?! I do. I think they. are. PERFECT!**

**Ahhh... I think I'm getting a bit too into this... **

Thank you _Marina _for allowing me to debut Kurumi (her Megaman X OC). I'm sure your fanfiction for her will be great!

**If you want to see Kurumi look up _Kurumi Design - MMX OC_ on DeviantART! CHAIO!**


End file.
